1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guide, particularly a cooling module, of a front-end module of a vehicle having an air guide body which comprises an air inlet opening and an air outlet opening in order to guide air from the outside to the inside with regard to the vehicle.
2. Background Art
In common vehicles front-end modules are assembled which comprise among others an air guide in order to direct cool air from the outside into the direction of the engine in order to cool the engine. The air guides are thereby assembled between a radiator grill at the outside of the vehicle and a cooling module on the engine side.
The air guides can thereby be configured as planar components. However, these planar components are replaced more often by three-dimensional plastic components which comprise a shell surface for forming of outside air in order to optimally direct air from the outside into the direction of the engine. The components turn out to be increasingly bulky since they require a lot of space during storage and transport. Further these plastic components require additional storage carriers in between which should protect the plastic components which are assembled one on top of the other from being compressed. After the transport of the components to the costumer the storage carriers subsequently need to go back to the producer. Therefore, these components cause especially in their transport a high effort and high costs.